


[podfic] lover, we always fall

by AudioSilks (WhenasInSilks)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Captain America Civil War, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, icarus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/AudioSilks
Summary: podfic of "lover, we always fall," by enkiduuDying in a world with reincarnation is easy. Living in one is hard, because history inevitably follows you, and you can't always decide what your legacy is.You try to change history, but your Icarus only ever chooses the same thing he's always chosen.(In which Tony is Icarus and Steve is the ocean.)





	[podfic] lover, we always fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enkiduu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduu/gifts).



> Thanks to enki for permission to record!

 

by

 

enkiduu

 

12:18

 

[Stream or Download (Dropbox)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rbgm1uy3wwhviuj/lover%20we%20always%20fall.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Stream (Soundcloud)](https://soundcloud.com/user-713015772-41422264/lover-we-always-fall)

 

reader and coverartist: WhenasInSilks

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, be sure to let the author know, either here or on the original page (linked above).


End file.
